MEDIC!
by Rikun85
Summary: It's been a while, but I'm back. Ever wonder what happens to the fighter that's left lying in the dust? Well now you're about too. Whenever a fighter falls, just call "MEDIC!!!!!!" and they are there. Well, they're there even if you don't call. R+R i


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dead or Alive game trilogy.  Nor do I own any of the characters.  They are property of Temco.  Now on with the fic.

MEDIC!

Jann Lee vs. Lei Fang

"I mastered Kung Fu," she said as she took her fighting stance, "To live in your world."  For years Lei Fang had always admired Jann Lee.  However, this was her chance to finally prove that she was not a weakling.

Jann Lee said nothing as he too took his fighting stance.  _When will she ever learn? _he thought.  They stood still, glaring at each other's eyes.  The serenity of the mountaintop gardens loomed over the two fighters.  Finally, Lei Fang jumped forwards and aimed her foot at his chest.  Jann Lee dodged her blow and punched her in the face.  Lei Fang quickly recovered as she continued swinging her arms and legs.  When Jann Lee swung for another punch, She grabbed his arm and swung him over her shoulder.  The two looked evenly matched, but it didn't last for long.  Lei Fang began to grow weary and her blows much less harsh.  Seeing an opportunity, Jann Lee swung his fist at her head.  Lei Fang blocked and launched her foot at his head.  The kick, however, left her wide open for an elbow to jab into her ribs.  Sure enough, he took the shot and sent Lei Fang flying into the creek in a great splash.

Lei Fang could feel herself losing consciousness.  The water was slowly soaking into her red dress, and she didn't have the strength left to fight.  Jann Lee walked over her beaten body with a harsh scowl on his face.  "You will never belong in my world," he finally declared.  With that, he left Lei Fang lying in the waters.  This would've been like any other match in the Dead or Alive tournament.

If these new paramedics weren't so darn reckless.

When Jann Lee started to walk off to the next fight, he could hear some sirens in the distance.  Before he could even think, a speeding ambulance barreled through the buildings and smacked into him, sending him flipping to the back off the truck.

"What the hell…"  Jann Lee tried to regain his composure, but as he got up he was AGAIN smacked by the two large doors and run over by the stretcher.  The paramedics immediately rushed over to Lei Fang.

"Ok, what have we got?" the female commanding medic asked.

A younger paramedic looked carefully over Lei Fang's body.  "I think she was beaten up by someone."

The leader sweatdropped as two other paramedics face faulted.  "Of course she was beaten up!  I meant what are the injures?!"

"Oh!  That!" he exclaimed, "Looks like she suffered several blows to her stomach.  She also seemed to have broken two ribs at least and she has a concussion."

"Is it serious?"

"I dunno."  Suddenly, Lei Fang fluttered her eyes and was now surprised to see four people crowding around her.  "BOSS!  She's OK!  She's OK!"  The paramedics were relieved to hear that.

"What…who…are…" Lei Fang muttered.

"Ma'am, I suggest that you save your energy.  We'll still need a checkup on you," the commander said.  "OK BOYS!  Load her up!"

The two big paramedics quickly picked up a very shocked Lei Fang and dropped her onto the stretcher.  Hard.  Lei Fang felt the wind getting knocked out of her as she was then carted into the van at a ridiculous speed.  A loud thump indicated that the stretcher had been thrown into the back of the ambulance, but that didn't seem unusual to this particular "rescue" team.  "Alright boys!  Three minute and ten seconds!  That was a good first job!  If we do better the next time, we just might graduate medical college!"

"SAY WHAT?!"  Jann Lee yelled as he crawled his beaten body to the driver's door.  "Just who do you think you are?  You just tried to run me over with this crazy piece of junk!"

"Sir," the commander said, "We are EMP.  Don't worry about her, she'll be fine.  We're professionals….almost."

"Professionals?!  MY ASS you're professionals!!!  What the hell did you just do back there?!  That thump was so loud that even I got a headache!!!  If she didn't hurt back then she sure is going to now!!!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let go of the vehicle."

"But what about me?!  YOU FREAKING RAN OVER ME!!!  I…"

Before Jann Lee could say any more, the commander stomped on the gas and the ambulance sirens blazed.  Jann Lee was dragged several feet before he stumbled about 20 miles an hour into a tree.  As for the van, it crashed into the same building it ran into before swerving back onto the highway going double the speed limit.  Needless to say, it took Lei Fang five months before she was released due to a countless amount of high impact injures seemingly caused by the inside of a speeding van.

Oh, and the medic team?  They're still out there, doing their best to…ummm…. "help" the fallen fighters get back on their feet.  Sorta…


End file.
